Heaven
by PridexWretchedluver4ever
Summary: Notice.
1. Chapter 1

Yay!

Three years after the death of their sister/lover,Buttercup,they returned to their normal ,someone still moarns this loss more then anyone else name is Butch Jojo.  
He was going to ask Buttercup to go out with him,but sadly it was too was already tried his best to tell her in the past,but chickened out cause he was too shy.  
He even tried to get revenge for her,but also then saw her for his last time.

Flashback:

_Your wrong Blaze,I did it knowing what will Blossom and Bubbles aren't weak!  
You are the weakling here Blaze!A voice out of nowhere said_

_Who....was that?Bubbles asked,Then they turn around to see Buttercup,in a white dress._

_Buttercup I thought you where dead!Blaze said,amazed_

_I am,I just came to help you stop her with new powers that I can use to easily stop you Buttercup said,I came to seal Blaze in a person._

_What!They all said,though,Buttercup ignored them._

_I know you killed me.I trusted you because I saw you as my friend,Andra.  
Though,I know you got a visit from Him,and I know you wanted my powers cause you where jealous  
of them,that's why you did what you said,making them stare at her with amazement_

_What are you going to do?Blaze asked_

_Buttercup stared into Blaze's eyes making her somehow scream from pain,then faint.[naruto-itachi has the move,called mangekyou sharingan,  
were he can hurt you using his eyes.]_

_H..How did you do that?Blossom asked_

_I got somehow new moves cause I'm the gate keeper of the gates to all the heavens and hells of worlds on this chain.[That's what Nina calls are shows on that link.]_

_Wow!That's amazing!Butch said_

_Now I will seal Blaze within Buttercup said,then pulled out a scroll and jotted symbols down using an ink , she used it to do a sealing._

_Three Palm sealing jutsu!She yelled,then the print came off the scroll and on took her fingers[which glowed]and said sealing!_

_Andra appeared in Blaze's place,with a sealing mark on her._

_Good Bye!Buttercup said saddly,not wanting to leave them,mostly Butch who  
she loves near and dear._

_Please don't go!Bubbles pleaded_

_Yes! they pleaded also_

_I have to! Though, have something to give you Butch that could help you in said,She handed over an orb that was colored a bright jade green._

_It will give you more stength using this it's called the power Sphere She said,then gave a goodbye kiss to Butch before leaving._

_Goodbye Butch.I always loved you. she said,then vanashed into thin air._

_I love you to Buttercup and I will always love you and will never forget said,then similed_

Flashback end

Why do you have to leave me Buttercup?I wish,just wish that I can see her just one more see her pretty laugh she gives me,that wonderful smile of ,  
I wish she could somehow come back to was in the living room of the Utonium house hold,where they now live after the whole event with kicked him and his  
brother's out cause they began to fall inlove with and Blossom were holding hands,while playing with the other's hair,Boomer and Bubbles were watching Tv,while Butch was watching with them,not paying attention as he was thinking about her,again,blaming himself for it all.

Butch!Earth to Butch!Brick taunted

Wha?Butch asked as he snapped out of his daze

You are daydreaming said

yeah!Blossom also adding in

Before Butch can defend himself,Bubbles intervend him

She asked,Are you still upset about her?Cause I kinda figured since she has passed away,you where so depressed.

Bubbles got it on said,Well....um...sorta.

You gotta let her go 's gone and you can't do nothing you can do to bring her said,trying to comfort him,but failed.

Not helping Bubbles!

Sorry!

Then he stared at the door,not seeing the mailman,and only seeing a card on the floor,Butch spoke up.

Hey guys,dose the mail come this early?

said,it always comes at 2:00 pm

Well,then what's that?He said,pointing at the card.

Let's see!

............................Huh?What's this thing?They asked all the was gray,heavier that a regular card and had a black button and a circle above they pressed the button.A haligram was a girl,with semi-long hair,again a dress.

Buttercup!Is it really you?He asked in happiness/shocked.

is ,I need help!She said quickly

Why?What's wrong?

The spirt worlds are in trouble!You need to get the five crystals from the heavens and hells of the shows on this not,no one can die,and the spirits will be no more.I'm doing this quickly so that I can not get hurt by said

How do we even get their?Blossom asked.

The gate 's in the tallest mountain,with no snow near said,Please help me!

Okay we're on it! Blossom and Brick said,taking charge of the situation.

I'll be thier to guide said then the card turned off.

This is gonna be long and hard.I mean,where are we gonna find the tallest mountain near townsville,with no snow?Boomer asked

We just gotta try.

Let's go!


	2. Questions

Ummm.....I forgot to mention this.....if you don't read Meeting Blaze,then the first chapter,would have kinda stumped you with the story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Previously on Heaven:

_How do we even get their?Blossom asked._

_The gate 's in the tallest mountain,with no snow near said,Please help me!_

_Okay we're on it! Blossom and Brick said,taking charge of the situation._

_I'll be thier to guide said then the card turned off._

_This is gonna be long and hard.I mean,where are we gonna find the tallest mountain near townsville,with no snow?Boomer asked_

_We just gotta try._

_Let's go!_

With that,they flew off to the mountains near Townsville and started their search.

Damit!!!!!!!!!!!!!!This is Gonna take forever!!!!!!!!!Boomer whined,Why couldn't dead girl tell us anymore?

They all stare angrily at Boomer.

What?He asked,dumbfounded

Don't "what"me just made fun of said

Yeah!If you don't wanna help then not my Boyfriend yelled at him

I will help find the tallest mountain with no snow,just for you said,trying to impress her

Well....okay.I can't stay mad at you said,then kissed him.

Hey guys......I think I found the mountain!Butch and Brick were searching through the whole talk.

Indeed they did find was clear,with the colors,red,blue,and green surrounding the rim.

Let's Go!They yelled together,then flew in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~5 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They were in the gate that divides the heaven and was a room that was grey,with statues and torches around the chamber.[more like the room in one episode of Inuyasha]  
Suddenly,the tourches all lit up out of them jump in surprise.

W...What just happened?Bubbles asked,being scared

I don't said honestly,then a harsh voice yelled at them

WHO DARES TO TRY TO PASS THE GATE!!!!!!!a voice yelled out of Bubbles,Boomer,and Blossom scared alittle more

Who....who are you?Bubbles asked

IT IS ME!!THE GATE KEEPER OF THE HEAVEN AND HELLS OF THE SHOWS ON THIS CHAIN!It said again

I'm Bubbles.......and this is my sister, said

Hi!Blossom said,trying not to be scared along with Bubbles and Boomer.

Hi!My names Brick and these are my brothers,Butch and said,signaling them to say their names

I'm B-Boomer,he said,being scared at the moment

And I'm Butch

Suddenly,the voice laughs

Hey!Why are you laughing?Boomer asked angrily

Still laughs

Answer us now!Butch threatens

You know you shouldn't make threats to people.

Why shouldn't I?Butch asked,now pissed off

Because...you can't threaten the one you love!!!!!!

What?

Yes!I'm Buttercup!The gate keeper!Don't you remember that I told you guys?

Oh!I remember!Hey! Still you almost made me wet my pants!Boomer said,Why did you scare us like that?

Cause......I like to scare people...... said,laughing again

Never ever do that again!Boomer shouted

Okay,but no promises!Buttercup said happily,still,I am angry.

Umm...I have three questions I have to ask said

What?

Where are we?Where are you?And Why are you still angry?Blossom asked

For starters,we are in the in between 's like 's neither the Heavens or hells of the shows,or the human world so it the in between world.

said,seeing everything around her.

Oh,and when you fight me in this world,you can't use human said finishing

What!?They shouted

People who aren't dead tend to carry weapons with them such as some shows like Naruto and said,still cheerfulThey don't have any affect on me in this the heavens or Hells.

Why is that?They asked

I don't know!Blame the author for that!Though,I kinda figure they die with weapons so when they are here,they have their my way of thinking,for survival for some of the parts and to protect themselves if something gose wrong in the said

answer the other questions already!Boomer shouted angrily

Okay,,you don't have to have a fit about said

Well, said,being bored

I'm up here!Buttercup shouted,she was heigh up on a was about a yard or so heigh,makeing it nearly impossible for anyone to see a vein magicly appeared next her,grabbing it she jumped off the on it,she swung to down.

Hi!She said happily Oh....and the other question about me being still angry........Ummmm....oh yeah!Somebody beat me!!!!!!Actually....Three people.

What!Blossom said

You know right and they looked like us too!Buttercup said

Can you discribe asked

Well... said,The one that looked like Blossom had a bow that curls crazily in all her hair was jagged,like was wearing red shirt that buttons at the top,  
checkered skirt,and mary jane shoes.

Blossom gasped,she continued,

The one that looked like Bubbles had long blonde hair,with blue had on a dark blue sleeveless tank top, black skirt and black ,bracelets,two of them if I remember correctly.

Now Bubbles gased.

And the one that looked like me has spiked had on,bracelets that were dark green and spiked,also she had a black suit,with a belt that was dark green and again, also had pantyhose,with green fishnets over black ....I forgot to add that their eyes are darker then red one had ruby colored eyes,like Brick.  
The other Saphire and Jade color eyes,like Boomer and finished

The two girls stared at her,making her kinda creaped out.

What?She asked

T-the girls you were d-discribing sounds like-Bubbles started

The PowerPunk Girls! Blossom and Bubbles shouted together

The what now?She asked,dumbfounded

The Powerpunk Girls! They are the mirror image of us!Don't you remember? Bubbles asked

No.......Buttercup said,Once you die you can't remember the earilest memories you had before you died.

Why might I ask? Butch asked

Again,I don't know!!!!!!Blame the author.....and said

Let's just go find the crystals already!Boomer and Brick said together

Fine....Fine let's go!!!!!!Buttercup said then opened the gate...

Cliffie!Hope you enjoyed!


	3. PPG heaven part 1

Finally back!

Previously on Heaven:

_The PowerPunk Girls! Blossom and Bubbles shouted together_

_The what now?She asked,dumbfounded_

_The Powerpunk Girls! They are the mirror image of us!Don't you remember? Bubbles asked_

_No.......Buttercup said,Once you die you can't remember the earilest memories you had before you died._

_Why might I ask? Butch asked_

_Again,I don't know!!!!!!Blame the author.....and said_

_Let's just go find the crystals already!Boomer and Brick said together_

_Fine....Fine let's go!!!!!!Buttercup said then opened the gate..._

She opened up the gates,soon in a matter of time,all will be first entered their heaven.

Where....where are we?Blossom managed to croak,seeing how beautiful everything was floating on the cloud and with gold streets,people went places without a care in  
a bad at yet that is.

We're in the heaven of our part of said looking down at the gold below her,with tears in her heaven used to be one whole ,the people called  
the Powerpunk Girls you say,destroyed and took part of heaven and made it many who lived weren't so got killed,for making a palace or tried to escape but never did make it all the places are that I can't stop alone.

They heard this and was completely shocked.

You...you mean.....Brick stuttered

Yes,the palace is made out of bodies who died making it,or escaped but said,looking up at them with tears in her eyes.I know a person in this world that can help  
us.

Like who?Butch said rather rudely,though,he looked down in shame after seeing tears in her eyes.

You'll see,follow said,and flew looked at eachother,puzzled then flew after a few minutes Buttercup landed infront of a black and purple house.

Why are we here?Brick asked,panting and angry,thinking he did that for nothing.

Wait,you'll replied then knocked on the door,then a person came had brown hair that was tied off in a ponytail,large purple eyes,and wore the powerpuff  
girl old uniform that was purple with a black strip in the middle and maryjanes.

Bunny!Long time no see!Buttercup said,then gave her sister a hug

Blossom and Bubbles stood their in shock,seeing their sister infront of they yelled BUNNY! Then too gave her a hug.

Who's Bunny?The RRB asked,dumbfounded.

Bunny's our other sister who died because she was made her with out the Professor's wanted a break so we basicly made her for that,but we fell  
inlove with her and made her our sister.I have 4 explained,Blossom,Bubbles,Bunny,and Bullet.

Again,who's Bullet?They asked

A animal,she was fed chemical x by Bubbles,whom thought could cure said,glaring at Bubbles

Sorry!


End file.
